Gracias por convertirme en tu primer y último amor
by Quetzaly
Summary: Fue exactamente en mis vacaciones de verano, el día en que lo conocí.


Capítulo I "Ahora es tuyo"

-Lo siento pero, creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo, la verdad es que aun no estoy listo para decirte todo lo que ocurre, pero….-su voz disminuía conforme hablaba, y no solo eso, el más alto se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no solo iban acompañadas de tristeza, estas estaban cargadas de un sentimiento aun peor, lentamente subió su mano con temor de que le rechazase y la posó en su mejilla con suma delicadeza. Las lágrimas del castaño comenzaron a caer, el cálido toque que recibía del más alto fue suficiente para comprender que estaba dispuesto a esperar.

-Esperaré a Kiyo-chin, todo el tiempo que Kiyo-chin crea necesario. –el más alto retiro su mano de la mejilla del castaño y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa llena de sufrimiento, sin más el contrario giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr, las lagrimas no querían parar y el estaba con el corazón a punto de romperse, ¿Por qué tuvo que haberle pasado aquello? Su relación era perfecta, porque tenía que ser él, Murasakibara era un gran chico y no se merecía eso, pero no encontraba alguna otra cosa, lo que menos quería era verlo sufrir.

El peli morado comenzó a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobuses, tenía que llegar a su hogar antes de que se pusiese el sol o si no su madre le mataría por llegar tarde de nuevo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin llego a su hogar.

-Estoy en casa. –dijo apenas audible.

-Mo, Atsushi, ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetirte que esta casa tienes sus horarios? Será mejor que no vuelvas a llegar tarde, o de lo cont… -su madre paró en seco sus palabras al darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba más desanimado de lo normal. –Cariño, ¿te ha sucedido algo malo? –la mujer le miraba con preocupación.

-Ocurrió. Por fin, después de tantos reclamos tuyos, no te preocupes mamá, al fin pasó lo que tanto anhelabas, Kiyo-chin me ha dejado. –el más alto comenzó a reírse de una forma que desconcertó a su madre. –Así que ya no tienes que preocuparte de que tu hijo salga con un chico, al menos no por el momento. –el peli morado corrió a su habitación con la intención de no escuchar a su madre. Estando dentro de esta se tumbo boca abajo y un sollozo se hizo presente en la habitación, era inevitable que no sufriese, estando ahí frente a su casa se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Las palabras de Kiyoshi.

"…lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo…"

Aquello significaba solo una cosa.

Había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

Caminaba con parsimonia en dirección al lugar acordado, Himuro le había mandado un mensaje donde le explicaba que necesitaba urgentemente su presencia, la verdad es que tenía tiempo de sobra, la profesora de violín había faltado y contaba con dos horas disponibles, por lo que decidió ir a con Himuro en lugar de regresar a su hogar para morir del aburrimiento, además así podría aprovechar para comprar otras bolsitas de gomitas, por que las que llevaba consigo se habían terminado en cuestión de nada.

Eso era algo extraño ¿o no? Supuestamente tenían que durarle un buen rato, lo más seguro era que le habían timado y cuando las compró no le habían dado el paquete de ½ kilo, al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

Llegó al local sin contratiempos, pero ahora sí que había pedido más de una bolsita, feliz con sus gomitas se dirigió a donde Himuro, a lo lejos veía como el azabache le hacía señas moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para que viese donde se encontraba.

Desde lo lejos vio que el azabache no estaba solo, un chico castaño más alto que su amigo se encontraba con él, jamás le había visto, pero no se sorprendió mucho ya que Himuro tenía un montón de conocidos ya que le era fácil entablar conversaciones con cualquier persona haciéndole ver como un amigo al que no había visto desde hace tiempo, si, ese era Himuro Tatsuya.

-Creí que no vendrías Atsushi, estaba pensando en llamar a Taiga y su novio.

-Heee, entonces desde un principio hubieras llamado a Kuro-chin y Kagami-chin para que te hiciesen compañía.

-Sí pero me entere de buenas fuentes que tu profesora no te iría a dar clases, así que me tome la molestia de pensar en ti y preocuparme por su salud mental, o es que ¿acaso preferías estar en tu casa un día sábado por la tarde?

-No es justo. ¿Cómo es que Muro-chin se enteró que mi profesora no vendría?, lo más seguro es que te la estas ligando. –aseguro el más alto con un toque de picardía.

-Te equivocas, sucede que conozco a quien de verdad se la está ligando, al parecer tendrían una cita hoy, pero ese no es el punto, Atsushi, quiero presentarte a Kiyoshi. –Himuro estiró su brazo hasta dar con el del castaño atrayéndolo hacia él y posteriormente poniéndolo frente a él peli morado. –Vamos Teppei, no seas tímido y preséntate. El castaño asintió con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Teppei, soy primo lejano de Tatsuya y acabo de mudarme, es un gusto. –Kiyoshi levanto su mano esperando que el más alto la tomase en forma de saludo, Atsushi le miró y Kiyoshi comenzó a tener un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el peli morado tomo su mamo dándole un delicado apretón y lo acerco hacia él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. El castaño se quedo sin palabras y le miraba sorprendido.

-Mooo no es necesario que seas tan formal Kiyo-chin. Soy Murasakibara Atsushi, llevémonos bien. –le decía mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí. –respondió el castaño, ahora ya más calmado y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sabia que se llevarían bien, sabes Atsushi, Teppei toca el piano. –decía el azabache algo divertido por las reacciones del castaño.

-Heee, Kiyo-chin toca el pianooo! Debe ser divertido~. –saco de su mochila la bolsa de gomitas que había comprado, la abrió con cuidado y comenzó a comérselas. -Yo toco el violín, gueno hace medi ano gue gomence, apenas estoy apediendo. –decía mientras comía sus gomitas.

El castaño comenzó a reír y Himuro solo pudo suspirar con resignación, Atsushi seguía siendo Atsushi.

-Oye Atsushi, no deberías de hablar con la boca llena, es de mala educación ¿sabes? Kiyoshi te está viendo ¿es que acaso no te da vergüenza?

-No te preocupes Himuro, además no es como si me molestase, estoy bien, de verdad.

Murasakibara posó su mirada al castaño, para después mirar a su bolsa de gomitas, el azabache le miraba extrañado y su sorpresa fue aun más grande por lo que Atsushi hizo a continuación.

Coloco la bolsa de gomitas a la altura del castaño, este miró la bolsa algo confundido. –Puedes quedártela, tiene muchos sabores a mi me gustan, estoy seguro que a Kiyo-chin le gustaran también.

Tomo la bolsa con sumo cuidado, y mientras su mirada estaba fija en esta, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. –Gracias, ten por seguro que me gustaran.

Al principio Himuro estaba sorprendido por la acción de su amigo, ya que este no era de compartir sus dulces con nadie, absolutamente nadie, y esas eran sus gomitas favoritas, definitivamente su alto amigo estaba extraño, pero después de un rato, supo que la mirada de Atsushi hacia Teppei, era de alguna forma algo diferente.

Al final lo comprendió.

A su peli morado amigo le había gustado Teppei. Y era feliz por eso, al menos estaba seguro de que el castaño era el indicado para que Atsushi fuese feliz.

La idea era pasearse por el centro comercial, ir a ver una película y posteriormente ver en que gastarían el resto de su tiempo, pero al parecer los dos chicos altos tenían en mente hacer otras cosas, Himuro estaba algo decepcionado, de verdad quería ver aquella película que apenas se había estrenado, pero al menos Teppei se divertía y Atsushi no estaba tan distraído, la película podría esperar otro día mas.

Terminaron yendo a un centro de videojuegos, al parecer el castaño y el peli morado habían congeniado muy bien y eso ponía feliz al azabache. Jugaron todo lo que pudieron hasta que llegaron al mayor enemigo del más alto.

-Atsushi, nunca vas a poder golpearles si lo haces después de que salen los topos. –decía el azabache muy divertido, al ver como después de más de 15 intentos su alto amigo no logro golpear a ninguno de los muñecos del juego.

-Mooo, no es justo Muro-chin y Kiyo-chin lo hicieron muy fácilmente ¿Por qué yo no puedo? –decía Murasakibara con un puchero que había que su labio inferior colgase de lo más gracioso, sacando unas cuantas risas a sus dos acompañantes.

-Lo que ocurre es que Murasakibara-san no tiene buenos reflejos, pero eso lo puedes arreglar ahora, déjame ayudarte. –el castaño le mostro una radiante sonrisa.

-Heee, si Kiyo-chin me ayuda, entonces puedo hacerlo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Olvídalo Teppei, aunque le ayudes a lo mucho solo golpeara dos. –mencionaba de forma divertida el azabache

-No es justo, lo que sucede es que Muro-chin esta celoso de que Kiyo-chin me quiera ayudar a mí. –acusaba el peli morado

-Lo que sucede es que no quiero que Teppei se decepcione al ver que no conseguiste golpearlos todos.

-Está bien no es como si Murasakibara-san sea tan malo, y Tatsuya deja de molestarle. –Kiyoshi tomo la mano de Atsushi en donde tenía el mazo y le dedico una sonrisa de lo más cálida que le transmitía una gran confianza, el más alto se congelo y en los próximos segundos no hacía más que ver aquella desbordante sonrisa, cosa que termino cuando Teppei comenzó a guiarle para golpear a los topos que salían, al final lograron golpear a la mayoría.

-Lo he conseguido! Mira Kiyo-chin. –cuando menos lo supo, el más alto abrazaba con empeño al castaño, repartiendo miles de besos en todo su rostro, Kiyoshi estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, fue hasta que Murasakibara escucho carraspear a su amigo, que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, los colores se le subieron al rostro a más no poder, cuando el peli morado se emocionaba le era difícil controlarse con sus acciones.

-Pues no se ustedes pero…creo que lo mejor por ahora es ir a comer algo, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Burger que esta a una cuadra de aquí? –tanto el castaño como el peli morado asintieron al mismo tiempo, aun algo avergonzados por la acción del más alto. Kiyoshi desvió la mirada hacia una maquina de peluches su mirada fue tomada por un llavero, al parecer era un osito, Murasakibara no pasó por alto la repentina distracción del castaño dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde segundos antes Kiyoshi la había posado. –Bueno entonces será mejor que nos apuremos, ¿sucede algo Atsushi?

-Heee recordé que tengo que ir a por algo, pueden adelantarse.

Himuro miro extrañado a su peli morado amigo, pero asintió ante su petición. –Bueno entonces asegúrate de no tardarte.

Murasakibara asintió con entusiasmo, fue solo hasta que los vio perderse entre la multitud que se dirigió a la máquina de peluches, inserto una moneda y comenzó a jugar con la intensión de poder capturar el peluche que creía era el correcto.

-Vaya que has tardado mucho Atsushi, tuvimos que pedir por ti, en unos minutos más nos entregan la orden, adem… -Himuro corto sus palabras al darse cuenta el estado en el que su alto amigo había llegado, respiración agitada y su frente sudaba a mares, eso era de lo más extraño, por que su peli morado amigo tenia una muy buena condición física, el castaño también estaba sorprendido. –Demonios te vez realmente mal ¿Qué cojones estabas haciendo?.

-Toma. –Murasakibara extendió su puño hacia Kiyoshi, abriéndolo despacio, dejando ver lo que había en su interior, el castaño se sorprendió, era el llavero que había visto momentos antes, solo le había llamado un poco la atención, pero el más alto se había tomado la molestia de tomarlo para él, se quedo sin palabras ante la acción del peli morado. –Ahora es tuyo, así que está bien que lo tomes.

Eso era realmente lindo.

Tomo el pequeño llavero con algo de dificultad, le temblaban las manos.

Se había puesto de lo más nervioso. Con la mirada puesta en el objeto en un pequeño susurro, lo suficiente para que Murasakibara le escuchase dijo.

-Gracias.


End file.
